Taste the Sky
by chix
Summary: Whoa...I do believe I'm going crazy. Of course I am, but I'm writing sap *gasps from the DSE* It's an L/j story with a definate twist. Please r/r. I haven't writting anything like this and I want some feedback!!


Taste the Sky.

A/N: This is not a love/hate thing. It's L/J, that's true, but I will not do a love/hate one. And shouldn't it be hate/love, anyway? That always weirded me out. Okies, not much else to say, besides the fact it's a flashback that starts after this single ~*~ thing. And that it's got these lil saying things before it that's in _italics _**and** centered. And there's a MARY-SUE in here too! what fun. Of course, she's also a bitch. *grins* My author's note is getting longer. Be warned, I'm listening to all these mushy songs and they're giving me ideas. (Right now, I'm listening to Kiss From a Rose by Seal. I LOVE THAT SONG! *hits the 'repeat forever' button*) 

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the title and plot Oh, and Brooke Laurel *coughMarySuecough*. If I did own anything, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing fics. I'm sorta happy I don't own anything because I enjoy writing my ficcies. 

**__**

And here is the wonderful prize for those who have the time to review: You can have that content knowledge that you are special and made my day! Not that a whole lotta people care about making my day… *sniff*

~~~~~~~~

There are always things you want to do. I wanted to fall in love. And I fell in love with James Potter. I knew that he was the only person for me, because I was able to taste the brilliant sky in his kiss. That's what I told myself when I was younger. You knew you'd be in your true love's arms when you could taste the sky.

__

***

~*~

When I kiss the one I love, I'll find his soul

It was a warm April day and I was lying on the grounds of Hogwarts, with my hands under my head, thinking about anything. It was really comforting to watch the clouds roll by, white, perfect and dotting the blue sky. I closed my ears to everything around me and got lost in the sky. That was, lost until something fell on me.

"Oof!" The air flew out of my lungs. A boy had fallen on me. I recognized him as James-something. 

"Oh! Sirius, that wasn't funny! You knew I wasn't ready to catch the ball!" It was then he noticed me. " Oh! I'm so sorry, didn't even see you there, you're so quiet, I'm James Potter." Ah, Potter was his last name. He was a tad strange, and I couldn't really catch all of what he was saying. He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Lily Evans. It's alright, I'm not that hurt." _Yeah right, _I thought. _I feel like my lungs have been crushed. _

"Well, nice to meet you, Lily Evans. I hope I'll see you around." He ran off with a ball in his hands, yelling to "Serious". _What a strange name_, I mused. _That kid is most definitely not serious…and it's his fault my ribs are hurting!_

I got to know James and Sirius better over the following school year, 6th year. Just as I suspected, Sirius was not serious. Sirius should have been called anything but that. James was quite handsome, and girls began to swoon. I secretly wanted him just as much as the others did, but he thought of me more as a lovable sister who got us out of trouble. 

It hurt a lot, but what could I do about it? I couldn't force him to like me like that. You had to be a blonde ditz with blue eyes to attract him. I wasn't anything like that, with my wavy red hair and green eyes. Oh, I was cursed. 

__

I'll touch the stars

~~~

Shortly after the 6th year started, he began coming to breakfast with all sorta of girls; a different one almost everyday. Whatever he was trying to accomplish, it was working well. 

"Hey Lil, this is Veronica, Tracy, Danielle,BeccaLaurAshleigHClaiRen…" They all ran together. 

I got tired of it after awhile and started eating a little earlier to avoid him and the 1000 girls. He didn't notice. James barely saw me as a girl and that got on my nerves. I awaited the day he'd come down the stairs with me, but it wasn't coming fast. 

The period of time when I had a crush on James was hard. It showed in my schoolwork. It showed on the outside too, and he constantly asked me why I stared at him. But eventually, I got over him. He was the first guy I really liked, and when it was over, I realized how stupid I felt. For a few months, we were normal.

At the middle of 6th year I 'blossomed'. Finally, guys looked at me. And I was like the female James, guys constantly following me. The only one I wanted didn't pay attention and that really got on my nerves. I wasn't so skinny and knobby, as I once been, and my hair was a shade lighter than that cranberry fire it had been before. Everyone called me 'pretty', including Sirius. Of course, that was right before he threw a pie at me, so the affect was ruined. 

__

I'll learn to fly

~~~

It was 7th year. When I was dating Davey Marshal, a Keeper on the Ravenclaw team, James finally saw me. And he fell pretty hard, though he tried to act as normal as possible. Of course, he didn't really attract me, considering the fact that Davey and I were going pretty steady. One morning he came down the stairs from his dorm and sat by me.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hi, James."

"So, um…what are you doing?"

I looked over the top of the book. "Reading."

"Well, that's…nice. Ummmm…"

"Hey, how about we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" I asked, trying to sound casual as possible.

He looked relieved that I'd said something doable. "Yes, let's!" 

James was like that for about 2 weeks. Of course, the crush wore off when Brooke Laurel came.

__

I'll fight for him

~~~

She was a really pretty (lots of emphasis on really) girl with white-blonde hair and deep blue eyes; the image of absolute perfection. Not too skinny, or too tall, not too pale, with the look of an angel on her face. Brooke Laurel caught James' eye and by the day after she came, had him wrapped around her little finger. 

I was annoyed with her, probably because I was starting to fall for James again and she really didn't like him. As if to prove a point, she stayed with him at all possible times.

"So, Jamie, do you wanna come with me to Hogmeade today and, like, shop? It's the last Hogsmeade trip! Because, I want you to tell me, like, what dress I should wear to the dance. Oh and what dress robes! And then we can get you some nice matching dress robes! And pants, like, because we must match!" The words spilled from her mouth like water. Like a brook… 

James gave the ceiling a pleading look. He'd wasted so much money on her, it really wasn't funny. He turned and caught my eye. I grinned sweetly and mouthed 'Your problem' and continued eating my eggs and oatmeal. 

__

I won't let him go

~~~

About 15 minutes later I got sick of her calling him 'Jamie' and listening to her voice. It was driving me crazy, so I decided I'd go to the carriages early. Big mistake. 55 other kids had the same idea. I climbed into the first empty carriage I saw and prayed that someone interesting would come in. 

Davey poked his head in and I gave him a look. He scurried off, pulling Maria Hunter, the other girl, along. The week before, I'd caught him kissing someone who wasn't me. It pissed me off and I'd kicked him in a place where the sun just don't shine. I relish the look on his face and how he'd crawled to the hospital afterwards. 

Five minutes before we were set to leave, someone else opened the door. I smiled when I saw James, but I groaned inwardly when I saw Brooke. She gave me a look that one might give a roach and James helped her in. Once they were in she patted her hair, straightened her skirt, and pulled out her makeup, ready to do battle. James and I chatted merrily until we got to Hogsmeade.

"Um, Daffodil, I'm afraid you've got to leave first. I haven't had quality time with Jamsie here in days." 

I rolled my eyes. Daffodil. How much farther away from 'Lily' can you get? Well, if she couldn't get my name straight then I would pretend not to hear her. Immature, but seriously, Daffodil?

"Hey! You! Are you mute? I was talking to you!!!" Ah, she was getting mad.

"Um, Brooke? Her name is Lily." James gently told her.

"What difference is it? They're both hippie names." She retorted.

Ooh, I was sick of this. I got up and left.

__

I'll feel his pain

~~~

Hogsmeade is always a lot of fun. I was sad that everyone was going to break up after this day. After I walked around for about 2 hours, it started to rain. I dashed for cover and nearly fell over James. Who was alone. I was REALLY surprised, because he and Brooke were always together.

"Hey James. where's Brooke?"

"Hiya Lil. Brooke? Oh, she's probably somewhere with another guy, snogging."   


I could tell he was upset. "What happened?"

"You heard our conversation this morning? About the dance? Well, we're in Madame Malkin's and she sees the 700 Galleon dress. And I wasn't going to buy her that, so I told her as much. Then she threw a fit and got us kicked out. After that, she marched off and I don't know where she went, nor do I care." James picked up a rock threw it in one of the shallow puddles that had accumulated.

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen to him. "That's too bad."

"Not really. She was a real brat. I swear I probably spent 125 Galleons on her. Now I regret it. You're a great friend, Lily."

I grinned and gave him a hug.

__

And when I kiss the one I love, I'll taste the sky

~~~

Soon after our little incident in Hogsmeade, it was time for graduation. We were all getting ready for the ceremony, and I can remember Brooke pouting at James because he told her he hated her. 

Of course, what I can remember most is when James kissed me. And I tasted the rainbow and the clouds and the billions of stars, and I finally tasted the sky.

**********

A/N: Everyone needs to write mush. That was about as close to mush/sap/fluff as you'll ever get from me. I made up a poem-ish thing in there. Wow, this is pretty long! For something mushy/sappy/fluffy. From me.

__


End file.
